Secrets of the Underground (The Devereaux Story)/Chapter 5
"They're dead?!" Spiro exclaimed as he looked at the coffins of the tomb. "How could this happen?!" Eska asked as Spiro went up to a sign of a paragraph over a picture of the Smurfettes being engulfed by the blackest of essences. He read the sigh aloud. "Back many years ago, the Smurfs and Smurfettes lived in peace and harmony in the Smurf Village" "Aw man!" Eska interrupted, "It doesn't rhyme!" Spiro continued, "They were happily doing chores and singing songs with their neighbors, the red Smurfs. When one day, the red Smurfs betrayed them and war broke out. After they were banished to the Ethereal Realm by Elder Smurf, they once again lived in peace." "Ok, so the red Smurfs ''didn't ''kill the Smurfettes," Eska concluded. "Let me finish, please," Spiro told Eska and kept reading, "''But, the happiness didn't last. After the birth of many sons, a plague struck and took the lives of every female smurf in the village. The ones with daughters fled the village, while the sons of these mother never saw them again. This tragic day was known as The Plague of the Females." ''Spiro sniffed, "''Papa Smurf, who was dearly grieved over the loss of his daughters, cast an amnesia spell on the sons, so they never remembered there were other female Smurfs." '' When he finished reading, Spiro was shocked and filled with disbelief. He and Eska were both heartbroken by what happened to those Smurfettes. "He was right," Spiro wiped his misty eyes and turned to Eska, "We weren't ready for this." "What are we going to tell Papa?" Eska hugged herself. "We can't," Spiro sniffed again, "We have to keep this to ourselves." Something beeped on Spiro's iMirror, and he took it out to reveal what it was. He gasped. "It's 5:00!" Spiro showed Eska, "Papa will be back any minute!" As if on cue, the tomb began to shake. Both of them tried to keep their balance. "We have to get out of here!" Spiro ran towards the stairs, but noticed Eska stayed behind. He looked and saw her looking at another riddle in the back of the tomb, "What are you doing?!" "Spiro, there's another riddle here!" Eska pointed, "There must be something else!" "We'll do that, later!" Spiro grabbed Eska's hand, "Now, we have to go!" As the red lights flashed throughout the tomb, Eska and Spiro ran as fast as their legs could carry them, through the falling stalactites trying to crush them. They assumed that Papa booby-trapped the tomb for intruders, and escaped with their lives. They passed the keypads, the pedestal with Smurfette's shoe (in which Spiro swiped as he passed by), and the three paintings. Spiro helped Eska up the stairs to Papa's house, then followed her up and closed the cellar door behind him. He put the table on ''just ''as Papa opened the door. "Hey, Papa!" Eska tried to say nonchalantly, "How was your trip?" "Yea!" Spiro fake smiled, "Was it ok?" Papa looked at the two, confused, "You two can be a mystery, but yes, it was ok. But, I have to tell you something that I've never told anyone before." Previous Next Category:Secrets of the Underground chapters Category:By StormieCreater Category:Smurfs: The Devereaux Story